puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Lorrine
Queen Lorrine, ''"The First Tomlin"'' was the 1st Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. Physical Appearance Lorrine is sleek and slender, with her base fur being cream and the markings deep chocolate-brown. She also has a long tail, delicate ears, and sky-blue eyes. Her left paw's pad has a spiral marking. Personality Lorrine is considered by many as a mythical queen, as her ancestral roots can be traced to Tera. She is known to be polite and courteous to her family and subjects. Biography (How a peasant came to be Her Majesty) Lorrine was born in P.T. 2040, to a commoner family. Her parents, Donald and Brandy, were jewelers. During Lorrine's childhood, she frequently thinks about the legends of the Glaudiline empire, and bases her jewelry creations on them. On P.T. 2056, there was a plague that struck her village, which claimed the lives of her parents. This caused Lorrine to venture far into the forest, taking her jewelry with her. The jewelry were the only memories she had with her family. On P.T. 2060, a war broke out between the surviving community and the emperor's army. During the war, Lorrine discovered a cave. She went deep into the cave and saw a red heart-shaped gemstone on a stalagmite. She wasn't aware of the saying, "''Whoever touches this gemstone shall be the monarch..." ''When Lorrine grabbed the jewel, it glowed and floated over to her chest, forming a golden collar around her neck. She later returned to her village, which the war was about to end. As the community and the emperor's troops continued fighting, Lorrine interfered by leaping into the air and letting the gemstone fire a blast at the troops. The community was amazed at the gemstone she wore on her collar, since they knew about the saying. Lorrine's action also made the community win the war. The community earned independence from the Glaudiline empire. Lorrine vowed to protect her people from any enemy forces, which the community agreed with. They decided that she will become their queen and they will make a new kingdom of their own. A castle was starting to be built in Lorrine's honour, as well as being a home for her. The building was complete in P.T. 2064, and became known as the Tomlin Palace, on the same day of Lorrine's coronation and when they won the war, which became known as "Pocketipendence Day". The coronation took place at the abbey, which is the tradition for each coronation in the kingdom, which is now known as the Pocket Kingdom. Lorrine was crowned Queen Lorrine, The First Tomlin, as well as adopting the new royal surname, Tomlin. Lorrine started to have feelings for Ryo, a Burmese cat from another empire. They met at the castle's fountain, embracing each other's feelings. After months of Lorrine and Ryo knowing each other, they were married on P.T. 2066, at the same location of the coronation. Ryo became the king consort. Over the first few years of Lorrine's reign, the kingdom grew rapidly, from a village to a town, as well as multiple people travelling far and wide to make new settlements that will later become towns as well. Lorrine established a new capital, Pocketville. Lorrine also was popular in politics, deciding on laws with her court. She created some laws that the Pocket Kingdom still goes by today. She was also very kind to her people, and always helped them in the hardest of times, especially when it comes to poverty and money. Within three months after Lorrine and Ryo's marriage, Lorrine became pregnant with her and Ryo's kittens. The oldest one of their litter will become the heir apparent, which means they will take the throne after Lorrine either abdicates or passes away. Two months have passed, and Lorrine has given birth to three kittens, named Vivienne, Lunette, and Rodrigo, at the age of 27. Vivienne had a striking appearance to her mother, and both Lunette and Rodrigo resembled more of their father. Since Vivienne was the oldest of her siblings, she was the heir apparent to the Tomlin throne. More coming soon Gallery Lorrine.jpg LorrineCat.jpg LorrineSims.png 8D52DB62-13CF-4816-A78C-40929A6CD77B.jpeg|Lorrine's anthropomorphic form Category:Tomlin Category:Feline Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Article list Category:Characters Category:VanillaFlare Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Monarch Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Married Characters